


Reunited

by mander3_swish



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Marti and Nico are reunited at the cabin.Or what happens after the hallway scene at the cabin.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is unbeta'ed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Comments are love.

They were wrapped around each other, as close as two people could get. It was warm and peaceful being in the protective bubble of blankets with Nico where nothing outside of them mattered for those few hours. He didn't care where Gio and the boys got to, didn't care where they might end up sleeping, didn't care if they'd find him and Nico curled around each other in the morning.

"What are you thinking?" Nico's eyes were questioning but soft.

"Just that I'm so happy right now. I've missed you so much and I'm still coming to terms that you're here. Right now. In my arms…" Marti almost continued on with some dirty sexy musings, but merely thinking about what they'd just done got his dick stirring again and his mouth and brain stopped working.

Nico flashed him a quick knowing smile and delivered the sweetest kiss to the tip of Martino's nose. "Definitely."

Marti smiled, tilting his chin up so his lips could find Nico's again. And everytime was like the first time: new, unbelievable, and something that he would savour endlessly. The kiss deepened and Nico rolled them so that he was on top, his legs bracketing Marti's hips, his bare ass pressing down onto Marti's hardening dick. 

"Do you want to?"

In their limited time together they'd never done it like that. But Nico had produced condoms and lube from his jacket in the hall once they had finally made it to the bedroom. They haven't used the condoms yet but probably should have. However, Marti did use some lube experimentally when he was blowing Nico in the last round. He'd slicked up his fingers and started massaging over Nico's hole. Nico started moaning and begging so Marti had slipped his middle finger in, slowly breaching the rim. His mouth around Nico's cock, his finger in his ass… never in a million years would he have believed this was what would become of his night from how the last few weeks had gone.

And now this. This horny beautiful boy straddling his lap, asking to be fucked. His brain may have short-circuited for a moment, but he blinked away any doubt and pulled Nico's closer. He nodded and whispered, "Yes."

While Nico prepared himself, Marti rolled a condom on. He got distracted about ten times, stopping to watch the flexed muscles on Nico's body and the way his cock jerked as his fingers pressed in and out and in and out. 

Marti couldn't help but reach up and pull Nico in for another kiss. It grounded him and brought him back to the moment. 

When he was ready, Nico sunk down on Marti's dick. Sparks flashed behind Marti's eyes and his breath caught in his throat. The sensation of Nico's body opening up to let him in was the most intense thing he had ever experienced. Once Nico was fully seated, they took a beat and just stared into each others eyes while Nico got used to being so full. 

"Just take your time," Marti said, encouraging Nico that he was right there with him.

Nico leaned forward slightly, pressing his palms onto Marti's chest and slightly pulled up on his dick. Both of them let out an uncontrolled moan. "Fuck." Nico pressed back down, and Marti nearly came just from that.

Soon Nico started a slow, tortuous pace of raising up on his knees and then quickly pressing back into Marti's lap.

"Are you close?" Nico asked.

Marti could only nod as he held his bottom lip between his teeth, fighting to hold on and not come as he never ever wanted this to end. But he'd lost all control, and he gave his hips one last thrust upwards and came deep inside of Nico. A deep visceral cry escaped his throat, releasing anything and everything that had been bottled up inside.

When he came back to himself, Nico was still above him stroking his cock to finish off his own orgasm. Marti wrapped his hand over Nico's and joined him. Their fingers entwined, Nico soon came, hot white come spilling over their fingers and splashing onto Marti's abdomen.

They couldn't help but to smile at each other, in awe that they had found this intense bond that had totally consumed all aspects of their beings.

"Are you okay?"

"Best I've ever been."


End file.
